Surprise
by Twilighters4ever
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for 10 years. She has all she's ever wanted. But what happens when Alice gets a vision of Tanya coming to the Cullen's Alaska home, filled with lust for Edward? Nothing good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

**I do not own Twilight. Well, ok I do, but it's the book. Twilight is Stephanie Meyers. ( Not for long! MUA- HA-HA-HA-HA!!) **

My fingers drummed the counter top as I waited for Edward to get back from his hunting trip. I have been a vampire for 10 years now and I loved it. Mostly because I was changed after the grand weeding that we had, courtesy of Alice, and I was able to get away from Mike Newton. He got very mad when he found out that Edward was marring me. He even tried to punch him. Like that did any damage. I also loved my power. I had the ability to stop vampire's powers from working, also the ability to when I make contact with a vampire I could have that power forever. I herd shouting coming from out side.

"Edward is going to win!" I herd Alice's chipper voice come from out side.

"Yes!!" Edward sang the same time Jasper exclaimed:

"No! I kept using my power to slow you down! Why didn't it work?"

"Because I blocked it." I answered, greeting them at the door.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"Because cheating is wrong." I answered as Edwards arms wound them selves around my waist.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Emmett's voice spoke. Rosalie rolled hear eyes at he husband. Then, her eyes lit up. I used Edwards power to see what she was thinking. _Yes!! Its time for another weeding!!_ I groaned.

"Not another one Rosalie!"

" What?" Jasper asked.

" Rosalie wants to marry Emmett. Again"

"No!" We all exclaimed. Well, every on except Rosalie and Emmett.

" Remember what happened last time?" Edward inquired. We all shuddered. Werewolves. How they found us I have no idea. We walked into the vast living room. Rosalie sat next to Emmett, Alice snuggled up to Jasper, and I made myself comfortable on Edwards lap._ Im a Barbie girl In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, its fantastic, you can bru-_

" Alice please stop!!" I exclaimed, causing every one to jump. "Whatever you are hiding, just tell us!" I was very disturbed that Alice would block her thoughts with the Barbie girl song.

" Um…."

" Alice." I said in my warning tone. Last time I used this tone, Emmett was keeping something from me, and it resulted in his head almost being ripped off.

"Ok promise not to freak?"

" Ok I promise not to freak. Just tell me what you are hiding."

Alice's eyes closed as she showed me what she saw.

" _Hello Edward." Tanya said._

"_Tanya" Edward replied. She looked disgustedly at me._

" _Uge, who is this?"_

"_This"- Edward replied, putting an arm around my waist-" is my wife. Bella"_

_Tanya just looked at me. Then she, lunged._

My mouth hung open at what I just saw.

"Tanya's going to try to kill me."

**Yeah, um… Sorry for the short chapter. By the way, more reviews makes me happy, and happy me means more chapters, faster. So press that little lonely un pushed button, give a nice pretty review, and you will get a kiss from Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is up

**Next chapter is up! I don't own Twilight.**

_Edwards P.O.V._

I stared in shock has I took in Alice's explanation, of what she saw to the whole family. I held Bella against my body. She looked like she was going to make a run for it. Alice finished her explanation.

"Ok. So. All we know is that Tanya is going to pay us a 'visit' and she attacks Bella in the process. Yeah, that's not much to work with." I said. This was unbelievable. Why would Tanya want to hurt Bella? What did she do? I voiced my questions out load.

"You know how Tanya feels about you Edward. She is jealous". Bella finally spoke.

"Also, Tanya is not coming alone. She is now taking Ireana. She also plans to attack. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that the dogs killed Laurent." Alice said matter- of- factly. Emmett smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"This should be fun." He said

"No Emmett! We can't kill Ireana!" Bella shouted.

"Tanya I have no problem with." I muttered

"Edward!" Esme scolded. Bella smacked me over the head.

"Ok. We don't know what Tanya wants, so let's let this matter go away until she comes." I scratched the back of my head. "By the why, when is she coming?"

"A few days from now." Alice stated. I sighed.

"I'm going to take Bella up to our room." I shifted Bella so she was bridal style in my arms. I stood up and ran up stairs to our room. I lied down on the long black couch that was against the wall. Bella curled up in a ball and leaned against my chest. I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her head up until she meet my worried gaze. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Bella. It's ok. There is nothing to worry about. I will not let Ireana of Tanya hurt you. I don't even want them looking at you." I leaned down to give her a long reassuring kiss.

"Ok. Fine." She mumbled. " I _guess_ I could believe you." She added in a mocking tone. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You _guess_?" She smiled wickedly at me. For a millisecond she was gone. Then she stood in the middle of the room, her hands behind her back smiling, and rocking back in forth on her heals. I stood up slowly.

"Bella, what do you have in your hand?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" She bellowed chucking two snowballs at me a running out of the house, the entire family following.

"You are going to get it now!" I told Bella who was scooping up more snow, and dodging flying snowballs.

"Ooohh! I am shaking in my boots!" She sarcastically replied. She threw the snowball at me. I ducked out of the way. Bad idea. Esme was standing right behind me, facing Bella. The snowball hit her in the face. Bella's hand flew up and covered her mouth in shock as she gasped. Esme smiled. A second later a snowball hit me in the side of the head and knocked me to the snowy ground.

" Esme!" I cried in shock

" I didn't do it! Emmett did." I looked over to see Emmett grinning like the Cheshire cat. Bella was rolling on the ground laughing.

"That's it! Time for an Emmett snow angle!" I yelled. I jumped up twisted Emmett around, pushing him to the hard ground face first. Bella was still rolling around laughing.

"That was awesome!" She said when she had gained control. Giggles still escaped her lips. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at my true love.

"I still need to get back at you." She stopped giggling a stared at me with wide eyes.

**Hay! I hope you like that chapter. By the way, don't forget to not what I said before. Review. Review makes author happy.** **Happy author means faster published chapters, and you get a kiss from Edward. **


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight is not mine

**Twilight is not mine. I do not own Twilight.**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I walked into the house covered in snow. I ground my teeth to keep from doing something drastic. Edward followed behind me laughing. When he said he was going to get me, he wasn't kidding. He had rolled me on the ground, causing snow to build up until it looked like I was a tube of snow. I turned around to face him.

"That was unnecessary"

"That was completely necessary." He replied. I then got an idea. I was still coated head to foot with snow. I could use this to my advantage. I smiled sweetly at Edward.

"Hay, Edward. Can I have a hug?" I held my arms wide open.

"Oh, no. I see were you are going with this." He started to back away. I pounced.

"Ha!"

"No! Why did you have to do this?" I was still clinging on to him. The heat in the house was causing the ice to melt, soaking both of us. I just grinned. I finally let go, thinking he had learned his lesson. Alice gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"The- you- shopping- sale- AHHH!!" I covered my ears. Alice's squeal would have busted any human's ear drums.

"Alice, calm!" Edward ordered.

"Please do! The happiness coming from you is killing me! I would be dead right now if I wasn't already!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What is she thinking?" Rosalie asked me._ SHOPING, SHOPING, SHOPING!! SALE ON JIMMY CHOSE!! I am _so _taking Bella! The school dance is soon and Edward if he could would faint if he saw Bella in that dress._ A picture of a strapless stunning light blue dress popped up in her mind. **(Pic. on profile)**

"Um…She is thinking about a stra-" My sentence was cut off by a small hand slamming down over my mouth.

"Don't tell them what is looks like!" Alice hissed.

"What, what looks like?" Edward asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." Alice quickly spoke. Edward eyes narrowed. I used his power again to see what she was thinking._ Llama, llamas, llama. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z- Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A._

"Ok. That was odd." Alice must be desperate to keep Edward from seeing that dress. I hope the dance will take my mind off of the Tanya issue. Well, it was prom, and I had to turn down about half of the male senior class. I was going with Edward. My excuse was " Sorry, I am going with Edward." To keep people from wondering why a Cullen was dating a Cullen, I took on the name as a Hale. We where graduating from Seattle public school. I found it very boring learning stuff I had already heard multiple times. Well, that's the price you have to pay, being a vampire.

**Yes I know! Another short chapter! Sorry. Remember. More reviews means more chapters, quicker!! Press that bluish button. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Do we really have to go over this again

**Do we really have to go over this again? I do not own Twilight.**

"Alice! The dance is two and half hours away! It is not going to take that long to do my hair and make up!" Why did I ever agree to go to the dance? Alice had forced me to block Edward's power so he did not see what my dress looks like. Alice was already dressed. She wore an elegant purple dress. **(Pic. on profile) **Rosalie wore a beautiful

yellow dress. **(Pic. on profile) **Jasper and Emmett had already seen them. Why Edward couldn't see my dress I had no idea. I wasn't getting married. Alice had Rosalie drag me up the stares to her room. The light blue dress was slug over the back board of the bed.

"Dress." Alice ordered. I quickly stripped, then pulled the dress up my body. It was a perfect fit.

"Sit." She ordered again. I sat in the chair that was in front of the mirrored dresser. I watched as Alice and Rosalie worked their magic. Alice worked on my make up wile Rosalie pulled my hair up into curls. After they were finished, I looked amazing! Rosalie had pinned my curls at the top of my head. Alice had put blood red lip stick, and mascara on me.

"Ok!" Rosalie sang. "Time for Edward to see you!"

"Do I get to come upstairs and see her?" Edwards's voice called from down stairs.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "You stay down their!" Alice pulled me out of the room.

"Edward, turn around!" Rosalie commanded. Alice peaked at the bottom of the stair to make sure he did what Rosalie said. Alice nodded. I stepped out from behind the wall, onto the first step on the stairs. Edward's back was to me. He was wearing the same tux that he had whore the first time he had taken me to prom.

"You may look now." Alice informed. She had a huge smile on her face. And in her hand, was a camera. She held it up to her face as Edward turned around. If the dance didn't take my mind off of Tanya, the look on Edwards face did. His eyes were so big it was amazing they didn't pop out of their sockets. His mouth was so wide it's surprising that his jaw didn't fall to the floor. Alice snapped a picture of Edwards face. I giggled.

"Edward, close the mouth before flies make their home in their." Emmett joked.

"Wow." Edward whispered when he had finally gained control. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:15.

"Well, I guess it did take two hours to do my hair and make up." I said. Edward smiled. Then he held his hand out. I walked down the stairs, and took it. Edward looked breathless.

"You- wonderful-I-" He couldn't even form a complete sentence. It was kind of funny. I checked to see what the family was thinking.

Edward: _How in the world did I ever deserve some one this beautiful? _

Emmett:_ I am _so_ glad that Alice took a picture of Edwards face. I can imagine the things that I can do with it already._ Typical Emmett.

Alice: _I'm proud with my work. Bella looks fabulase! _

Rosalie:_ Uh, oh. Emmett has that evil gleam in his eye. Not good._

Esme: _Wow. Alice and Rosalie did a great job on Bella._

Jasper:_ Arg!! Make the lust and love stop! Please!! Yes Bella looks nice- oh, you listening aren't you Bella. Sorry. You would not believe the feelings toward you that are coming from Edward. _Jasper shuddered.

The only one missing was Carlisle. Must be working a double shift at the hospital.

"Well, Edward if you are done oggaling over Bella, its time to get to the prom." Alice chirped. "I rented a limo."

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No Emmett, you can not take home to mini-fridge." Rosalie spoke.

"Aw." Was all he said.

"Emmett, we can't eat food. What do you want us to do with it? Freeze blood?" I asked.

"Can we?" Emmett hopefully asked.

"No!" We all exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Honk, honk._

"Limos here!" Jasper stated. I checked to see who the limo driver was.

"No!" I groaned. The limo driver was Ken Parker. He was one of the many boys that asked me to the prom. But, he asked me about 10 times.

"What?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Ken Parker is the limo driver." Edward glared at Alice.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" She defended herself. I hated Ken because he wrote me a letter, saying that Edward wasn't good enough for me. And he asked me out way to many times. The letter said:

Dear Bella,

Hello beautiful. How are you? Just to let you know, Cullen is not right for you. I am. Also, I am way more hansom than him. insert scoff from Bella hereI am better than Cullen. All of the girls want me, insert another scoff but I have chosen you. So come on a date with me. We can have fun.

Love,

The handsome Ken Parker. 

That boy is desperate.

**Hay! Finally! I have written a long chapter! It was almost two pages in Microsoft word. So, I guess you know the deal. Review! Also, the dance is in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hay

**Hay! Sorry for the delay in chapters. And don't worry 4everbellaxedward; this story will not be like one of those stories. Thanks for all of the reviews! **

"Well, hello Bella! I didn't know that I would be driving you to the prom." Ken Parkers nasally voice rang out as he held the limo door open for me. "Honey, if you wanted to go to the prom with me, you should have just asked!"  
"Oh, like you asked her multiple times, when she said, each time you asked her; 'No, I am going with Edward.'" Alice defended me.

"You stay out of this midget, or I am going to throw you in the trash." Ken threatened. Jasper and I stepped up to Ken.

"You will not touch her." I ordered darkly. This tone was much worse than my warning tone. This tone, if he even touches Alice, he will suffer the consequences. Alice may be a vampire, but I am just as protective of her as if she was five years old. I manly did that so he wouldn't find out we are vampires. Not that I wouldn't mind the Voturi taking care of Ken.

"Please! You don't scare me. None of you do." Emmett cracked his knuckles. Fear erupted in Ken's eyes. I smiled grimly.

"Now, get in the limo, drive us to the school, and stand at the wall in the gym, watching everyone have a good time." Rosalie instructed. Ken obeyed. I gave Rosalie a high five. After we boarded the limo and started to drive down the road, I saw Emmett eying the mini-fridge. I read everyone's mind.

Edward: _Bella looks amazing tonight. I didn't like the way Parker was looking at her. I swear, if he tries anything…._

Emmett: _Hmmm… I wonder if I will be able to sneak the mini-fridge out after the dance. I bet I can! This is going to be so fun!!_

Rosalie: _That's right Emmett! Teach that idiot a les- wait; is he looking at the mini-fridge? Oh crap. Emmett can be so stupid sometimes. _

Alice: _MIDGET?! How dare he call me that? Let's see into his futer. _

Jasper: _Well, Alice seems mad. I should rephrase that. She is fuming. I wonder why._

Ken: _Whoa! Bella looks hot in that dress! I wonder when she will learn that I am much better for her than Cullen._

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath. When will _he_ learn that Edward is much better for me than him? I checked to see what Ken's futer was. **(This is in Ken's P.O.V.)**

_I watched as Bella twirled elegantly with Cullen. Cullen is going to pay. Couldn't he tell that Bella and I are meant to be? Soon she will be Isabella Marie Hale Parker. All I have to do is shoot Cullen, blame it on Alice, Bella falls in love with me, and we get married and live happily ever after._

As if! He is such a stupid boy. He really needs to back off of me. I have turned him down from a date every single day since the day we moved to this school. 4 years. I shuddered.

"We are here!" Ken shouted.

"No need to yell Parker!" Jasper complained as we got out of the limo. I sighed remembering the Tanya problem. But, I would rather deal with Tanya than go on a date with Ken. Edward held the door open for me. The inside of the gym looked amazing. Around the door was a balloon arch. Round tables where laid out across the right site of the building with white table cloths over then. Light's flashed across the dance floor. After we all walked in, and Ken walked over to the punch and food table, Edward held his hand out in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" He smoothly asked.

"Yes you may." I answered as formally as him. We walked out to the dance floor, and spun in beat to the soft slow music. Edwards hands where on my hips, my arms in twined around his neck. He leaned down to brush his lips against mine. I sighed, content. Edward smiled. He seemed like he was also enjoying himself. I would always enjoy the prom if Edward was with me. Is that to much to ask for? I hope not. We sat down after the song was over, and a fast song began. The rest of the family was already at the table. One of the girls that would try to get Edward to go on a date with her (a.k.a the cheerleading squad) came up to our table.

"Hay Edward." She said fluttering her eyelashes. "I was wondering if you would like to dance. It seems like Bella has made you board, so I though maybe I should save you and dance with you." The cheerleaders are petty. Very, very petty. There attempt to get Edward to notice them was almost as sad as Kens attempt to get a date with me.

"Sorry, but Bella is not boring, the opposite, in fact, and I would rather dance with her."

"But Ken Parker is open." I spoke up.

"Really?" She asked. Desperate.

"Yeah, he wants to dance so badly that he will dance with almost any one!" She glared at me, and then stalked away.

"Nice one Bella! I didn't think you had it in you!" Emmett complemented.

"All in a days work."

**So, what do ya' think? Oh, and by the way, if I don't get 3 reviews for this chapter, I am going to stop writing. But, I thank the people who have reviewed so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

!! ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

I gazed up at the stars. I remembered how fun the dance was. But now the Tanya issue was fresh on my mind. I herd someone leap onto the roof I was sitting on. It was Edward. I smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Hello." His sweet voice responded. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I said. He turned to look at me.

"There nothing compared to you." He spoke, leaning toward me. Our lips met. He leaned forward even more, causing my back and head to rest against the roof. This kiss grew in intensity as seconds past. My arms wrapped around his neck. His hand lifted my head up slightly, and then was tangled in my hair. I unlocked one of my arms and moved my hand down his neck. Just as I was able to get two of his shirts buttons un-buttoned, the romance was shadderd by a booming voice.

"Awwww, come on guys!" Emmett complained. "Not there! Rosalie's and my room is th-" He cut off from the glare that Edward was sending him. I was suddenly grabbed from behind by four hands. One hand was putting duck tape over my mouth. The other, with a ball of fire floating with the hand. The other two where holding my hands behind my back. Edwards head whipped around, and he was on his feet in a second. He bared his teeth at Tanya and Irina. He stared to run toward me, but was knocked back by a force field that came from Irina. Edward snarled and fought against the force field that was slightly visible in the air in front of him. Emmett also tried to get past. Alice and Jasper was away pulling a prank, Rosalie was getting a manicure, Esme was searching for exotic plants, and Carlisle was staying over time at the hospital.

"I don't think fighting would be the best idea." Sneered Tanya, hold her fire ball hand closer to my face. Edward snarled. "You see, Edward, I will fight for the man I love. And Bella doesn't seem to be putting up a good fight." I stared at her in shock. I was being held behind a fire ball with two vampires intent on my death. Jee, I wonder why I was not putting up a fight.

**Sorry about the short chapter, and the delay in chapter. I hope you like it! Also, thanks for all the people who favorite author and stoyed me!!**


End file.
